Just Some OS
by GeekyPlume
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS Teen Wolf. Particulièrement sur Derek & Stiles et Isaac & Scott. J'espère que ça vous plaira !


_Bonjour à tous, je vous remets un ligne un ancien OS que j'avais écrit._

 _Ceci sera un recueil d'OS sur Teen Wolf. Surtout sur Sterek et Scisaac je pense._

 _Je ferais aussi un recueil pour Supernatural !_

 _La chanson est "Friends d'Ed Sheeran"_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Couché sur le lit, écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, je regardait le plafond en tentant de pensés a autre choses. Je n'ai qu'une question en réalité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il plus vite lorsque tu es près de moi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je plus peur lorsque tu te montre méchant ou égoïste. Pourquoi tout les soirs je lutte pour pouvoir m'endormir parce que je n'ai que ton visage dans la tête ?..

La musique de mon iPod se termina avant qu'une autre pris sa place. La mélodie commença et je me jura que je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant, cela dit elle était très entraînante, douce, calme. Je me concentra un instant sur les paroles.

 _ **« Nous ne sommes pas, non nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne l'avons jamais été**_  
 _ **Nous essayons juste de garder ces secrets dans un mensonge**_  
 _ **Mais s'ils le découvrent, est-ce que tout se passera mal?**_  
 _ **Mais Dieu le sait, personne ne le veut. »**_

Lorsque j'entendis ce début, je me releva puis me mis assis contre la tête de lit. Je passa ma main dans les cheveux avant de réalisé. Certes ce n'est qu'une chanson, mais..

La musique je remis en route alors que je n'avais même pas remarquer que celle-ci c'était arrêtée.

 ** _« Je pourrais prendre la route de secours_**  
 ** _Mais tes yeux me ramèneraient à la maison_**  
 ** _Et si tu me connais comme je te connais_**  
 ** _Tu devrais m'aimer, tu devrais savoir »_**

Oui c'est vrai, même si je partais,je ne penserais qu'à toi. Je ne souviens même plus quand est-ce que j'ai commencé a t'aimer, peut-être était-ce cette fameuse nuit, lorsque ce fichu Jackson-Kanima nous a attaquer, ou alors était-ce lorsque tu m'a sauvé d'une morte certaine encore une fois. La musique se remit en route et je remarqua alors qu'elle se mettait toujours en pause après les paroles, comme pour me laisser un temps de réflexions.

 ** _« Savoir que les amis dorment dans un autre lit_**  
 ** _Et les amis ne me traitent pas comme tu le fais_**  
 ** _Je sais qu'il y a une limite à tout_**  
 ** _Mais mes amis ne m'aimeront pas comme toi_**  
 ** _Non mes amis ne m'aimeront pas comme toi »_**

Mes yeux se perdaient dans les souvenirs accompagné de mon esprits. Toutes ces fois ou tu m'a tenu compagnie la nuit, toutes les fois ou tu passes par la fenêtre dans le seul but de voir si je vais bien. A cet instant je me rends compte que même mon meilleur ami qui me considère comme son frère, lui ne le fais pas. Ils ne me traitent pas comme si tantôt j'étais la personne la plus fragile qu'il ai vu de leurs vie et tantôt comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire gosse sans sentiments que l'on envoi contre des murs.. Oui, mais amis ne me traite pas comme ça, mais nous ne sommes pas ami.

 ** _« Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous pourrions être n'importe quoi_**  
 ** _Si nous essayons de garder ces secrets en sécurité_**  
 ** _Personne ne découvrira si tout se passe mal_**  
 ** _Ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'on a traversé »_**

Tous ses secrets... Les loups-garous, les chasseurs, les sorcières, kanima. Si demain on me disait qu'il y a des vampires en ville, cela ne m'étonnerais même plus. Tant de fois tu m'as dit de me taire sur ce monde mystérieux lorsque j'en avais marre et que je voulais tout dire quitte a être enfermé. C'est sur, ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'on a traversé, et je doute que d'autre personne ont la même vie que nous.

 ** _« Je pourrais prendre la route de secours_**  
 ** _Mais tes yeux me ramèneraient à la maison_**  
 ** _Et si tu me connais comme je te connais_**  
 ** _Tu devrais m'aimer, tu devrais savoir._**

 ** _Que les amis dorment dans un autre lit_**  
 ** _Et les amis ne me traitent pas comme tu le fais_**  
 ** _Je sais qu'il y a une limite à tout_**  
 ** _Mais mes amis ne m'aimeront pas comme toi_**  
 ** _Non mes amis ne m'aimeront pas comme toi »_**

Un éclair de lucidité me traversa l'esprit puis je pris l'appareil afin de regarder le titre. Friends. En revanche le chanteur est inconnu... Génial. Je pris une feuille afin de noter le titre de cette merveille puis me repositionna a ma place initiale.

 ** _« Mais encore, si nous ne sommes pas amis_**  
 ** _Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait t'aimer aussi_**  
 ** _Mais encore, si nous ne sommes pas amis_**  
 ** _Il n'y'a rien que je puisse faire et c'est pourquoi »_**

Quelqu'un d'autre pourrais t'aimer.. C'est tellement vrai, je n'ai pas de place attitré dans ton cœur et c'est pour cela que j'ai peur lorsque tu rencontres d'autres personnes, parce que j'ai peur que tu me remplace. Qu'un jour tu arrives et nous disent **« Hé, j'vous présente Machin c'est ma copine »**. Oui bon évidemment elle ne s'appellerait pas machin sinon ce serais trop étrange, quoi que.

 ** _« Les amis devraient dormir dans d'autres lits_**  
 ** _Et les amis ne devraient pas m'embrasser comme tu le fais_**  
 ** _Et je sais qu'il y a une limite à tout_**  
 ** _Mais mes amis ne m'aimeront jamais comme toi_**  
 ** _Non, mes amis ne m'aimeront jamais comme toi_**  
 ** _Oh, mes amis ne m'aimeront jamais comme toi »_**

M'embrasser.. Oui nous l'avons déjà fait, mais ce n'était que des erreurs. Nous ne sommes pas amis, en tout cas pour moi tu n'en es pas un, tu ne l'a jamais été. Je t'ai d'abord détester d'être aussi réservé et égocentrique, et puis ensuite, je t'ai haïs de me faire ressentir autant de choses, maintenant je ne sais plus ou j'en suis en ce qui te concerne, je sais juste que nous ne sommes pas ami et que nous avons des secrets a garder.

Nous ne sommes pas amis, seulement des personnes qui ne se supportent pas, qui gardes des secrets, qui dorment ensemble, s'embrassent et se dispute, qui ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Mais alors que sommes-nous ?


End file.
